


The Flight

by classifiedintentions



Series: Of Feather And Blood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Book, F/M, Family Drama, Mystery, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classifiedintentions/pseuds/classifiedintentions
Summary: Long before Targaryens settled on Dragonstone, another exiled house escaped the Valyrian Freehold and found themselves on an island off the coast of Sea Dragon Point. There they found things that better lay forgotten, island so ancient its name is only uttered in legend.______________________A while back i had an idea of an OC house, I put my characters in the book setting but since then i decided to write their backstory. This fic will cover everything that happened to them before Aegons Conquest.





	The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it was primarily created as a way for me to practice writing. But you cannot improve without feedback so all critique is welcome!

**Prologue  
**   
Long before the Doom, before Daenys dreamed of flames, before the Targaryens settled in the unknown lands of the west, an exiled dragon-lord flew into the unknown and settled somewhere on the west coast of the new continent. Further west than Bear Island, he flew until his dragon ran out of breath, discovering a forgotten island few miles from the Sea Dragon Point. The Gods have blessed him it seems, because if he flew a little bit farther, the Drowned God would have welcomed him into his halls.  
The island was a bare thing, devoid of all intelligent life. Or so it seemed. The lush forests covered its hilly landscape, with few mountain peaks protruding out of the ground. There was no coast to connect it to the freezing waters bellow, rather the lands suddenly ended before the great fall into the waves. The island was a great plateau, raising above the ocean. Those who managed to sail close to it couldn’t see the lands beyond. Despite its size it was no wonder it laid abandoned; the island was far from the coast and treacherous sea separated it from Westeros. Only the strongest ships and the most skilled captains of the Iron Isles could traverse its waters. Yet they had no interest in lands that they could not see.  
But if you dared to traverse its great mountaintops, the forests and hills that sprawled on the ground, you could see that land may be abandoned to humankind, but there are others, forgotten forces that inhabit its nooks and crannies. To the now landed dragon-lord, the first sign that something was amiss were the crows. They were everywhere, every step he took, everywhere he looked, he could see their dark, bottomless eyes staring into his soul.  
He decided to settle his kin on the cliffside of a great bay, the only one on the island. There the dragons settled into the great caves of black stone that went into the cliffside. Now that he found land, he needed men, workers, peasants, slaves, it mattered not. He was a lord of an empty rock with none to serve him. So he went, flew with his dragon to the mainland, there the locals thought the Gods themselves have landed. They bowed and they obeyed and so he transported them on his great beast, dozens at a time for Zeraon was a gigantic dragon with scales as crimson as blood.  
And there, defying all odds, defying the death sentences that the Valyrian freeholders bestowed upon him, he lived and he prospered. He wasn’t alone for he brought his wife and his heir with him. His servants built a great city with help of dragonfire, they named it Raven Rock in the common tongue of his new people and to respect the great ravens of the island as his wife has instructed.  
Everything seemed perfect, yet the ravens still watched and something sinister stirred in the shadows.

 **The Exiled Lord  
**   
Lord Aenar twirled his silver cup, idly watching the scarlet liquid inside. He sat on his throne in the grand hall, a large table in front of him and a palace hearth burning bright in the middle of the room. The buildings was large thing built out of solid oak. There were plans to rebuild it, to make it out of stone, black as the night and as grand as the palaces of old Valyria. Alas, only a decade went since their landing and there were more important matter at hand.  
He ignored the food on his plate, too preoccupied with his thoughts. He could see his lady wife from the corner of his eye, she was restless, tossing the food on her plate.  
He sighed, “Eleyna, my dear, could you please enlighten me with your troubles.”  
She suddenly dropped her fork, obviously startled by the broken silence before composing herself.  
“My troubles?” she turned to look at him “You must be blind if you don’t see what’s troubling me. The island Aenar, it’s unnatural. I wish not for our children to play in the gardens with those birds watching them. And the trees! Where have you seen trees that smile so sinister.”  
“Those are just ravens” he interrupted, “ravens and trees, normal things. You worry far too much, it might not be the Freehold but this is our home now, we need to get used to it.”  
She shook her head “I had… visions. Dreams of blood-red smiles, of children laughing in the mist…”  
He scoffed, “I survived a death sentence, I rebuilt my families home, I restored our honor, I will not be intimidated by animals and plants!” he slammed his cup down, startling his wife once more. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “My apologizes but sometimes you make my blood boil. Look around you darling, we built this castle from nothing, we have dragons and soon we will have men, we have nothing to fear.”  
Eleyna nervously tucked one stray strand of silver hair behind her ear. “My apologizes my lord but sometimes you can be very blind. I will go attend to the children and make sure that they have not gotten murdered.” She got up and stormed out of the hall.  
The dragon-lord was left alone with nothing but his wine and guards to keep him company.

 **The Young Dragon  
**   
Scarlett liquid dripped from its eye socket, a large grin plastered on its face. Alys stared into its face, trying to decipher what it meant. The great white tree sat in the middle of palace gardens, weirwood the locals called it and weird it was, Alysanne had to agree. The gardens were small but they did not lack for plants. In the warm summer birds came here and the entire place was glowing from the flowers and the bees. On the far side of the garden, next to a stone wall, there layed a grand rock and on it grew a Rowan tree. Beneath the tree their parents put a stone bench and on it the children came to read.  
Since they were babes, the siblings - younger Alysanne and the older brother Daemar who was born in Valyria, prefered the company of their dragons and nature than the cold halls where their parents plotted. In the gardens they played, in the gardens they grew up.  
The little lady observed the strange thing, it was fascinating to her since childhood. Her indigo eyes searched the trees blood-red ones, waiting to see who first faltered, who first spilled their secrets.  
“Alys!” her brothers voice startled her, pulled her out of her trance “Come over here, i want to show you something.” he called to her from the bench beneath the Rowan tree where he was reading. She quickly composed herself and skipped towards him.  
“What is it? I was busy, Daemar, trying to figure out the trees secrets.” she said excitedly.  
He laughed and put a little piece of paper to save his place in the book “Well little explorer have you found anything? You’ve been on it for few days now and you haven’t discovered anything. I’ve heard your dragon is getting awfully lonely.”  
She gasped, covering her mouth. “Seeker! I forgot all about him, oh my poor little Seeker. I need to give him my company right now!” She turned to run but he quickly grabbed her hand. “Now wait a second Alys, about what i wanted to tell you.” She stopped, glancing at his direction. “Have you seen the books I’ve been reading?” She shook her head, he sighed. “What about the lessons the father has been teaching us, do you remember any of them?”  
She looked down in shame, “Well no, but I do remember the lessons mother taught us, about our history, and about reading and…”  
“Those lessons are unimportant” he interrupted “They will not teach us how to govern and rule when our parents are gone. You need to stop living in your silly little dreams and face reality. Yes, the island maybe strange and full of mysteries but mysteries won’t win a war, mysteries won’t feed us in the winter.” his grip on her tightened, she flinched.  
“I care not about ruling, brother! I wish to explore to discover the world!”  
“Well then you are selfish, ignoring your own family for silly childhood ideas.” He let her go and she fell to the ground with a yelp.  
“Run now, run to your dragon, or will you ignore him like you ignore us?”  
She looked at him, bloodshot eyes full of tears and ran away.  
He looked straight ahead at nothing in particular and tried to steady his breathing. What has he done? It wasn’t his fault, not entirely, no. He worked very hard for years now, he knew what was at stake. He obeyed his parents, he has done everything they asked and what has his sister done? Nothing. She prances around like a little princess while he suffers, he never had such a childhood, why should she? Perhaps he was a little to harsh on he, he needs to remember to apologize but for now he picks up his book and continues reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little bit short for now but i plan to make the future chapters longer, thank you for reading!


End file.
